1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding knifes and more specifically to a folding knife with opening and closing assistance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One example of a knife having opening and closing assistance is U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,476 to Onion. The Onion patent includes a mechanism in a folding knife that urges the blade to move to an open and alternatively to a closed position.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a folding knife with opening and closing assistance, which includes a coil spring for assisting opening the folding knife.